


a good idea (at the time)

by helsinkibaby



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, Fictober, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Tani knew Steve would like Noelani’s dress
Relationships: Noelani Cunha/Steve McGarrett
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	a good idea (at the time)

**Author's Note:**

> For fictober day 11 “I told you so”

“I told you so. Did I not tell you so?”

Noelani fought the urge to roll her eyes with everything she had. Tani didn’t even notice though, just looped her arm through Noelani’s as they walked, a smile on her lips that could be seen from space. 

“Yes, Tani, you told me so.” There was no harm in admitting it - it wasn’t like she could get any more proud of herself. 

“Have you seen the way Steve has been looking at you?” Maybe Noelani had been wrong about that. “It’s like he can’t be away from you for longer than a minute, I thought I was going to have to knock him out so we could go to the ladies room!” Tani was only slightly exaggerating. “I knew that dress would have an effect on him, but even I wasn’t expecting that.” 

Noelani pressed her lips together, reflecting that it was a good job that Tani hadn’t seen Steve earlier that night when he’d arrived to pick her up. He’d taken one look at Noelani in the dress that Tani had talked her into buying and promptly pushed the front door shut, pushed Noelani up against it and proceeded to throughly ruin both her hair and her lipstick. He would also have done a great job of creasing the skirt by rucking it up around her waist but Noelani had stopped him with a teasing, “Later,” that has seemed like a good idea at the time. 

Put it this way, Steve had been whispering in her ear all night that he couldn’t wait to get her home. 

She knew exactly what he meant.


End file.
